


Christmas 1978

by littleotter73



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: giles-shorts, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleotter73/pseuds/littleotter73
Summary: It's Christmas 1978.





	Christmas 1978

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: For fun, not profit.  
> A/N: Written for Giles Shorts Holiday Drabble Challenge

The wind whipped off the Thames, piercing his skin and further chilling his bones. He hugged himself tighter in his black leather jacket, his tattered, moth eaten jumper worn beneath and ripped jeans doing nothing to help insulate his already too thin frame.

 

Finding a phone box, he stepped inside for respite, stamping his feet and blowing air into his chapped, red hands before picking up the receiver.

 

“Hello?”

 

He hesitated at her gentle voice.

 

“Hello? Rupert? Is that you?”

 

He remained silent.

 

“Rupert, son, come home.”

 

Squeezing his misting eyes shut, he rang off and whispered, “Happy Christmas, Mum.”

 


End file.
